


Шалость удалась

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Юмор, драма, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Обычно Кроули никогда не привязывался к людям и, как известно, очень любил детей. Как скоро система даст сбой?
Kudos: 11
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Шалость удалась

Иногда Кроули до смешного было жаль, что ангелы рождаются сразу такими взрослыми и умными, что нельзя нянчиться с маленьким пухлым ангелочком, который потом на твоих глазах вырастает в серьёзного, но по-прежнему очень милого Стража Восточных ворот с целым огненным мечом. Который он, конечно, буквально сразу отдаёт каким-то олухам, но это уже второй вопрос.

Конечно, никто бы Кроули в его нынешнем состоянии никаких ангелов не доверил, ни больших, ни маленьких. Ну, разве что, одного большого, но тот тоже регулярно выкаблучивался на тему «ты же демон, какой ужас!». Приходилось утешаться тем, чтобы, незаметно для начальства и для ангела тоже (иначе потом неминуемо последовало бы восторженное «Ты хоть и демон, а очень хороший, я же говорил!»), делать что-нибудь хорошее для простых человеческих детей. К некоторым Кроули даже очень ненадолго, буквально на несколько месяцев привязывался, но позволял себе только издалека подбрасывать какие-то приятные находки, подталкивать к интересным, но безопасным шалостям или отгонять дурные сны.

Однако в этот раз всё было иначе. 

Впервые Кроули увидел этого мальчишку в Сент-Джеймс парке: они с Азирафелем, как обычно, кормили уток, прогуливаясь вокруг пруда, а гувернантка пыталась сладить с бойким мальчуганом лет пяти, который не просто убегал от неё по газонам, но заливисто смеялся, показывал язык и всё время трещал о чём-то, буквально не замолкая. Сначала Кроули просто отреагировал на детский смех, а потом остановился, как вкопанный: по парку носился маленький ангел. Нет, не в том смысле, что у него были за спиной крылья или происхождение указывало на небесных родителей, просто при взгляде на мальчишку становилось совершенно ясно, что именно так выглядел бы Азирафель, если бы когда-нибудь ему довелось побыть ребёнком. 

— Ангел, смотри — твоя маленькая копия!

Азирафель нехотя перевёл взгляд на источник шума и пожал плечами.

— Мне кажется, дорогой, что ты, как всегда, преувеличиваешь. Во-первых, я блондин, а этот несносный ребёнок нет.

— Всё, всё ангел, хватит! Ты просто, как обычно, не хочешь признавать очевидного. Посмотри на эти сияющие глаза, на эту прекрасную озорную улыбку, на вздёрнутый носик. Если бы я не был уверен, что ты никогда не сможешь так поступить, то решил бы, что ты одарил смертную женщину своим отпрыском!

Последняя фраза вызвала такое искреннее ангельское негодование, что предыдущее восхищенное описание, к облегчению увлёкшегося Кроули, осталось незамеченным. Остался в прошлом и сам разговор, а вот мальчишка засел у демона в памяти. Он разыскал его и стал присматривать, время от времени появляясь то на прогулках (оставаясь невидимым для остальных) и регулярно спасая от падения с деревьев, попадания под копыта лошади или случайного ныряния в пруд, то в вечерней темноте детской, рассказывая самые чудесные истории и насылая веселые и радостные сны. Они стали добрыми друзьями, и Майлз каждый раз с нетерпением ждал их встречи. Он пытался рассказывать взрослым о своём невидимом приятеле, но те лишь улыбались в ответ, относя всё это к логичным играм растущего ребёнка — мол, каждому в этом возрасте свойственно придумывать себе воображаемых друзей.

Однажды дом Мейтлендов постигла беда. Старый мистер Мейтленд никогда не поощрял все эти новомодные увлечения иллюминацией, газовыми горелками и прочими явлениями, приходящими на смену уютному теплу камина, поэтому боролся с ними в меру своих сил и пониманий. Борьба вылилась в неверное обращение с газом, второй этаж особняка разнесло взрывом. Родители были на званом вечере, гувернантка любезничала у ворот со своим ухажёром, старый мистер Мейтленд спал внизу у камина. Когда первый шок от взрыва прошёл, обезумевшие от ужаса слуги бросились по остаткам лестницы наверх, где была детская — понимая, что вряд ли найдут Майлза живым. Однако он бодро восседал среди обломков, призывая взрослых наконец-то поверить в существование его друга, ведь это именно он закрыл его своими крыльями от падающей стены. О том, что крылья были чёрными, ребёнок почему-то предпочитал молчать, сохранив это как свою первую и настоящую тайну: ему очень нравилась вся эта история, в ней было что-то таинственное, манящее, героическое и сладкое.

После этого случая Кроули постепенно отдалялся от мальчика: Майлз вырастал, скоро он должен был достигнуть того возраста, когда наличие воображаемых друзей уже начинало бы отдавать психиатрией. Азирафель поддерживал друга, хотя видел, как тяжело ему даётся это решение: Кроули на самом деле привязался к ребёнку, а тот рос счастливым, довольным и полностью уверенным в себе и своих силах, что совершенно точно было плодом этой дружбы. 

Наконец демон решил, что пришла пора окончательно проститься. В день, когда Майлзу исполнилось семь лет, он явился к нему ночью, чтобы рассказать привычную сказку, а потом сказал, что больше они не увидятся. Потрясенный ребёнок пытался спорить, но Кроули мягко сослался на дела в другой части света, на то, что Майлз вырастает и пообещал, что эта детская сказка навсегда останется с ним. Когда вдоволь наплакавшийся и успокоенный мальчик уснул, Кроули долго сидел на его кровати, гладил именинника по голове и насылал ему самые добрые сны, на которые был способен — надеясь, что они, заодно, сплетут явь и реальность так, что Майлзу легче будет проститься со сказкой своего детства. 

Всё подернулось золотой дымкой, и, постепенно, Майлз сам стал верить, что двухлетняя дружба ангела с чёрными крыльями была лишь плодом его воображения. Ему было крайне жаль этой сказки, но он всегда говорил сам себе, полыхая своей невозможной улыбкой, что после такой утраты он переживёт любое расставание: первый раз мужчина — и какой мужчина! — бросил его еще в детстве! После этого всё казалось ерундой.

Кроули, всегда тщательно следивший за жизнью Майлза, по мере его взросления и вхождения в самый расцвет юности, испытывал самые разнообразные чувства. Гордился той стальной стойкостью, которая скрывалась под маской легкомысленной бабочки. Восхищался очарованием, с которым Майлз летал по жизни и по лондонским салонам и вечерам. Подпадал под обаяние невероятной улыбки: мягкой, зовущей, обещающей и томной. Демон всегда напряженно относился ко всем партнёрам Майлза: не доверял, боялся, что молодого человека обидят, считал, что никто не достоин его бывшего воспитанника, всегда возмущался, что Майлзу уделяют слишком мало внимания, даже если всё было совершенно наоборот. Азирафель не совсем понимал всю эту суету, но однажды не удержался и, с шутливой улыбкой, предложил Кроули самому занять вакантное на тот момент место возлюбленного Майлзла, раз уж демон так любит этого молодого человека. Ангел ожидал обычной вспышки ярости и злобного шипения, что демоны не умеют любить, но Кроули как-то слишком грустно и слишком серьёзно посмотрел на Азирафеля и промолчал — а тот решил не продолжать разговор на эту странную и непонятную тему.

Как и обещал Кроули, Майлз не забыл эту самую лучшую историю своей жизни, но чем дальше, тем больше ему казалось, что это была лишь фантастически вдохновенная игра его детского воображения. Её отголоски жили в нём как нечто важное и даже основополагающее — так, например, когда Агата, забавляясь, спрашивала Майлза о том, каким он видит идеального мужчину, тот без запинки отвечал: высокий, худой, рыжий, с острыми чертами лица и янтарными глазами. В крайнем случае — в тёмных очках. Мисс Рансибл хохотала и желала другу обязательно встретить такого. Что однажды и произошло.

Окончательно потеряв не только голову, но и всякую осторожность, Кроули пришёл на не самую интересную вечеринку, на которой надеялся случайно столкнуться и с Майлзом и проверить, вспомнит ли тот его, встретив нос к носу. Азирафель был категорически против подобных ребячеств, а потому предпочёл обойтись без подобного веселья. Посреди шумного веселья, которое, против всех ожиданий, плескалось этим вечером среди гостей, опьяняло их и влекло к безумствам, Кроули столкнулся с Майлзом прямо посреди парадной лестницы особняка. 

— Я сегодня такой неуклюжий, простите, дорогуша! — Майлз полыхнул на демона нестерпимо яркой улыбкой, а потом замер на полуслове, отчаянно вцепившись Кроули в плечо. — Вы всегда носите очки, милый? 

— К-контузия, — запинаясь, сипло пробормотал Кроули, про себя подумав, что от хватки Майлза на руке останутся синяки, которые он не будет удалять чудесным образом, пусть проходят сами. 

— Вы не против выпить, душечка? Пойдёмте к столу с шампанским, а то я уже четверть часа ничего не пил!

Позорно пробормотав что-то невразумительное, Кроули поспешил ретироваться. Он получил все подтверждения тому, что Майлз помнит его, но не может узнать — и от этого на сердце было спокойно и тошно одновременно. Азирафель, когда демон завалился к нему посреди ночи в самых растрепанных чувствах, желчно сказал, что предупреждал его о том, что такая затея до добра не доведёт — однако потом смягчился и честно до самого утра выслушивал излияния друга о том, как он волнуется за Мейтленда. 

В какой-то момент Ад отослал Кроули на несколько месяцев в ненавистный Эдинбург, и он попросил Азирафеля присматривать за кружащимся в вечерних огнях Майлзом. Искренне не понимая, что может случиться с таким ярким мотыльком, Азирафель обещал — и, конечно, забыл о своём обещании, считая само задание чем-то незначительным. Тем страшнее оказалась реальность, когда перед самым возвращением Кроули ангел узнал, что Майлзу грозит арест. А ведь всего-то нужно было проследить, чтобы у этого ужасного Тигра не осталось никаких вещественных доказательств их связи — или, хотя бы, чтобы эти письма не заинтересовали полицию. Теперь уже поздно, слишком большая неповоротливая машина завертелась, простых чудес не хватит, чтобы остановить её ход.

Кроули попытался поднять все доступные ему связи, но создавалось ощущение, будто чья-то воля влечёт Майлза по этому уготованному пути страданий — злая и сильная настолько, что даже совместных усилий ангела и демона не хватает, чтобы всё исправить. Пришлось принять происходящее, и всё, что мог сделать Кроули — это проследить, чтобы Мейтленд отбыл во Францию без происшествий.

Первые месяцы демон мотался в Париж как заведённый. С его незримой помощью — и несколькими «случайными» чудесами ангела, который, хоть это никогда не обсуждалось вслух, чувствовал себя тоже виноватым в случившемся — Майлз устроился довольно сносно для своего положения, предвоенного состояния мира и ситуации в целом. Довольно быстро он влился в парижское общество и даже обзавелся определённым количеством поклонников, среди которых сейчас придирчиво выбирал, чтобы в кои-то веки соединить в своём союзе эмоциональную составляющую с рациональной. Кроули собирался вздохнуть с облегчением, и тут Европу захлестнула война.

Стараниями своего демона-хранителя и помогающему ему ангела, Майлз, резво вспомнивший курсы математики и экономики в Оксфорде, был зачислен в бухгалтерию какого-то серьёзного военного учреждения, так что, можно сказать, неплохо устроился. Мейтленд исправно ходил на службу, не пользовался косметикой и не искал ночных подпольных развлечений — наложившись на изгнание, война запустила в него свои щупальца, и даже его вечно бодрый моральный дух опасно клонился книзу. Кроули не лез, лишь изредка отгонял совсем уж дурные сны.

А потом реальность сделала отвратительный поворот и замкнула круг, взорвав газовую плиту в доме, где квартировался Майлз.

Мейтленд просыпается посреди хаоса, криков и падающих обломков кирпича и камня. Он пытается посмотреть вверх, но видит лишь что-то темное, загораживающее ему потолок, небо, воздух — но при этом не просто не опасное, а откровенно доброе. Майлзу даже кажется, что это крылья. Он закрывает глаза, стараясь дышать ровно. Считает до десяти. А потом снова взмахивает ресницами и широко, ослепительно улыбается: прямо над ним, уперевшись руками в стойки покореженной кровати, нависает его старый добрый друг из детства, действительно распахнувший над Майлзом свои крылья. Чёрный сюртук запылён, рыжие волосы перепутаны как попало, тёмные очки съехали, являя довольному Мейтленду левый янтарный глаз. На крыльях видны мелкие обломки камней, некоторые перья очень сильно помяты.

— Я всегда знал, что это не просто детская выдумка, — шепчет Майлз, лучась улыбкой. Он протягивает руку и осторожно поправляет несколько перьев, а потом обхватывает Кроули так, как обнимал его в детстве, повиснув у демона на шее.

— Я даже не знаю, — шепчет Кроули Майлзу прямо в ухо, щекотно и сладко, не удержавшись на руках и падая прямо на него, — кто из нас больший идиот. Ты, потому что устраиваешь свои игрища в такой ситуации. Или я, потому что так торопился, что забыл сделаться невидимым для остального мира.

Никем незамеченный ангел, проследивший за необходимой невидимостью, щелкает пальцами и удаляется. Майлз запрокидывает голову и, впервые за несколько месяцев, заливисто хохочет. Совсем как тогда, давным-давно, когда Кроули и Азирафель впервые увидели того озорного мальчишку, который так быстро и безбоязненно убегал от своей горничной по газонам того далеко и недостижимого ныне Сент-Джеймс парка...


End file.
